how i met your number 31
by TheChibberd
Summary: Set just after the end of Last Forever, on the same day as Ted tells his story to his kids, Barney tells his story to Ellie, leading him to realise his feelings for Robin again. When he decided to go to her apartment though he gets a little more than he bargained for, with a certain someone beating him to it. B&R or T&R? 31 is also involved *gasp* Also SPOILERS! Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Story Time

**Okay, so I wanted to add a little side track story on to the end of Last Forever, as Ted's telling Penny and Luke the story of how he met their mother, at the same time Barney is telling Ellie about Number 31, and all his awesome stories from before, so that's the time frame, and let's just go from there, y'know! Enjoy :3 **

"And that, Ellie, is how I met your mother. Number 31."

"Dad I really don't think I needed to know half of that, nor did I want to." Ellie, the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyes, slim teenage girl said, looking on at her father, Barney Stinson. Ellie sat on the sofa next to Barney, in the appartment he had always lived in, as the Star Wars trilogy played out on the screen. "But this. These films, they're 'legen - wait for it - dary!"

"LEGENDARY!" The two said in unison. Barney sighed, laughing slightly. "It's not really the same without Ted and Marshall though..."

"Aw, hey, you've got me!" Ellie elbowed him gently.

"Yes! And at least you listen to my stories!" Barney grinned. "Penny and Luke just ignore Mosby."

"Of course I do, your stories are awesome! Aside from all the well, extra details which I don't really need to know..." Ellie referred to all the plays and perfect weeks, months, etc. that Barney had told her about.

"Oh come on, you're the product of one of them!"

"DAD! That doesn't help!" Ellie laughed out, grimacing slightly at the thought of her just being produced from a number. "Seriously, though, aside from that, your stories are amazing. Besides, Uncle Ted just talks about what a loser he was when it came to love, difference is, you were awesome and you found true love when you didn't expect it!" Ellie beamed over at him.

"Yeah... I did..." Barney said, pausing to think.

"What?" Ellie asked, noting his concerned expression.

"I was just thinking..." Barney sighed.

"About Robin?" Ellie asked.

"Ha, what? No, of course not! No! No, no, don't be so silly." Barney laughed, shrugging off the question, in a panicked tone.

"Dad, you haven't changed, at all. You're as transparent as a window." Ellie giggled at his reaction. "If you haven't forgotten, I'm related to you, we're the same blood, and you've raised me alone for all my life, I know you too well, I know when you're lying." Barney sighed as she spoke.

"Okay, yes, Robin." Barney looked away from his daughter, in a sort of embarrassed way. "But, tell me, I told you about Nora, Quin, Robin and number 31. How did you know it was her?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" Ellie looked over at him, Barney swung his head round and watched with a confused expression and Ellie sighed as if she had given up on him. "Remember what I said a minute ago?" She began. Barney nodded. "Same blood, all that jazz? Well, it's pretty obvious. I can read you like a book dad, whenever you're around her you're just, different... You're unsettled and tense like you're focussed on impressing yet you're relaxed and as if you've never been happier around anyone." Barney sat and stared at the tv as she spoke, he knew she was right.

"Okay, fine, I admit it, but no telling anyone okay? You need to promise me?"

"Why?"

"Because no one can find out, Robin and I tried twice, and failed both times. The amount of times Ted and I have argued about it, fallen out over her and ruined the group... No, we've got back on the rails, we've got time, we've got everyone again, I can't, Ellie, I can't."

"Why?" She asked again. "Look, dad, at least Ted found the one, right? He found her, and she wasn't Robin. The only one you've found had a three stuck in front of it. And don't even try to tell me you don't want to find her, despite your notorious past, I know you dad."

"Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Think about it, think about how much you love Robin, how she makes you feel, if that feeling's not gone, not all this time, surely it's worth another go? I mean, who knows, 3rd time lucky, right?" Ellie watched her father as he leaned forward, deep in thought, he stared straight ahead as if he was mulling the thoughts over in his head. The suddenly he stood up.

"You'll be alright watching the rest without me, right?" Barney said, picking up a blazer to wear over the rest of his suit.

"Yeah! Go get her dad!" Ellie cheered as Barney left the appartment, his tie swinging behind him as he hastily made his way out the door.

As Barney rounded the corner at lighting speed he stopped. He looked up, the window he'd looked up at all that time ago, from the Taxi, watching Ted go in, watching Robin stick her head out of the window with her dogs barking like mad. He didn't expect the same, infact, he didn't want the same, he never had gimicks, no blue french horns, but he just hoped she'd remember, remember everything they had, and everything he did for her. He just wanted to go up, and remember, and relive it. Darkness had descended around him as he walked but it wasn't late, and it wasn't long before someone came down and opened the door, and he skipped through behind as it was closing, he climbed the stairs, excited to see Robins face, her beautiful eyes, smile, hair, every feature of her was just perfect. He was at the door of her appartment before he knew it, he knocked frantically and loudly, letting his excitement get the better of him, he didn't pause to even consider what Ellie was getting him into. After a good half a minute or so, Robin appeared at the door.

"Oh! Barney...?" She seemed surprised, confused, but Barney didn't let this unsettle him.

"Hey, Robin, there's something I need to tell you..." Barney began.

"Barney?!" A familiar male voice echoed from inside Robin's appartment, and only then did Barney take in the background, behind Robin, and only then did he look away from her gorgeous eyes and down to the small blue ornament she had been holding the whole time and suddenly a sinking feeling loomed on him, his heart fell.

"Ted?!"


	2. The Night Before

**So, cliffhanger end of the last chapter! All will be answered, don't worry, just keep reading :3**

"DAD!"

"Ugh... Where... Am I...?" Barney opened his eyes slowly looking up at Ellie, his daughter. He was lying, spun out on his sofa.

"Home, finally!" Ellie sighed, her originally angry state seemed to be calming slightly. "Where were you last night? I had to finish the trilogy, make myself dinner and then put myself to bed!"

"I... What? I don't even remember..."

"Dad, seriously, don't play the amnesia card with me." Ellie scowled down at him. Slowly he sat up, holding his head.

"I really don't remember, I went to Robin's and then..." He sighed, Ellie handed him a coffee.

"I've got time, and I'm waiting."

_**The night before**_

"Ted?" Robin called, looking out the window. "Come on up!" Ted raced up the stairs and ran through her door, she stood back, beaming, tears in her eyes, as he raced in. He thrust out the blue french horn towards her, beaming, not even saying a word. "Uhm, Ted, what..? Why are you..?"

"Shh, just take it!" Ted still beamed.

"But Ted, I..." She was lost for words, slowly she took it from his hands and gazed at it, memories flowing through her mind. But then before anything else could be said, there was a loud, frantic knock on the door. "Oh! Uh, hold on!" She said, walking over to the door. Ted sat down on the sofa and waited patiently, after all, he had time. Robin opened the door slowly and suddenly seemed shocked. "Oh! Barney...?"

"Hey, Robin, there's something I need to tell you..." Barney began.

"Barney?!" Ted shouted, standing up.

"Ted?!" Barney shouted back looking past Robin.

"Barney? What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same!" Barney walked past Robin into her apartment. Robin turned and watched as the two men scuffled and argued, she just sighed, this was why she became detatched all those years before, she'd just fully let herself back and and now, this? She couldn't believe it, they were acting like kids again, like they had so many years ago when they bickered over her.

"STOP! Stop it!" She shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "Get out! Both of you!" The two men looked at her, realising what they'd just done. "Please, I can't do this, just... Please." They both stood up, awkwardly, and walked to the door.

"Robin, I..." Ted began, but he was interrupted.

"Go."

"Sorry, Robin..." Barney finished, before closing the door behind him. Once they were gone Robin sat down, she dropped the French horn next to her and just wept, before picking up the phone. She paused while it rang. "Hey, Lily, can you come over here..?"

_**Down at the bar**_

"God... I can't believe that happened..." Barney said, staring at the drink in his hand.

"I know... Look, Barney, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act how I did back there." Ted looked up at one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry too, but hey, don't worry about it, we need to apologise to Robin, both of us, tomorrow, when she's calmed down."

"You're right... But, you know Barney, I was there first."

"And? What does that prove? Just because you were there first, you get the girl? I was married to her, Ted. She rejected you from the start, when will you realise that? Y'know, I'm pretty sure she told me you let go of her, just before we got married?" Barney's tone suddenly changed to being defensive.

"Barney, you know I could never do that, I just put her out of my mind, I told myself she wasn't the one, and I thought I'd found the one and then... Then the universe took her away from me... Barney, you and Robin broke up, and the universe stole the best thing to ever happen to me from me, surely this is a sign Robin and I should work?" Ted's tone had changed to having slight despiration in it.

"Or maybe you need a slap. Look, Ted, I know what happened with Tracy is nothing short of tragic, and I'm really really sorry no one could do anything, but the universe isn't just going to let everything fall into place for you, it's not going to give you perfect, that's not how it works. Look at me, I got where I was because I was determined. I slept with hundreds of women, and still managed to get married, I have an incredibly well paid job, look at me, I am awesome! And how? Did I just sit around and wait for the universe to give it all to me? No. I made this, I made what I am."

"And you think all I do is sit around and wait for the universe to hand things out to me? That's why _I _went over to Robin's to talk to her?" The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just sipping their drinks. "I know who can helps us."

"Who?" Barney said coldly.

"A certain Judge." Barney looked up as Ted spoke.

"Marshall?"

"Yup." Ted picked up his phone and dialed Marshall's number. "Hey, Fudge Supreme, we could use some help."

_**The Eriksen's House**_

The small, red headed Lily Eriksen and the tall, stocky judge, Marshall Eriksen were sat together on their sofa eating dinner infront of the light of their TV. Marvin and Daisy Eriksen were sat in chairs either side of them, both using their phones, like typical teenagers. Suddenly Lily's phone rang. She put down her food and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey!" There were pauses as she listened to Robin speaking rapidly down the other end, Lily could hear the pain and fear in her voice but didn't show any emotion to her family around her. "Right... Yes, of course! I'll be over in 15 minutes!"

"Who was that, dear?" Asked Marshall.

"Oh, nothing, just.. Just work. There's an art exhibition coming up and they want me to help them choose between two pieces of art work." As Lily stood up to get her jacket, Marshall's phone rang.

"Hello...?" Lily stopped to listen as Marshall took the call, little did she know, it was Ted on the other end. "Mhm... Alright... Yeah sure, I'll be down in a few minutes. Okay. See you soon!" Marshall put the phone down.

"Who was that, Marsh mellow?"

"Work too! Something's come up and they need me to make a decision on it, y'know, normal stuff." He beamed up at her as he went to get his coat as well. The two met back in the living room where Marvin and Daisy still sat. "You kids'll be alright, right?" Marshall asked.

"Mhm. Yeah." They replied not really taking an interest.

"Okay, kids, look after the baby!" Lily said, as the two adults left the building in their seperate directions.

_**Robin's Apartment **_

It wasn't long before Lily had climbed the stairs and was at Robin's apertment. She opened the door without knocking and walked, wrapping her arms around the sobbing Robin.

"Lily why does this keep happening?" Robin moaned. "I thought... I thought we were past this, I've not dated someone in so long and then both of them turn up on the same night? Both of them?"

"I don't know Robin, but I promise I will always be here for you, and if there's one bit of advice I can give you it's this." Lily turned to look Robin dead in the eyes. "There are more than two guys in the world. Just remember that. You're Robin Scherbatsky, this isn't you. This isn't the you I remember. Open your horizons, y'know, go find someone else, Robin, explore, it's not worked with Ted or Barney, make it clear to them that it won't, and just let them know it's just friends, that way, they don't fight either." Robin nodded slightly. "Now let's sort you out." Lily wiped a tear from Robin's eye.

"Thank you, Lily..." Robin said, hugging her best friend again and calming herself down.

"I'll always be there." Lily said slowly.

_**Back at the bar**_

"Fudge Supreme!" Barney called as Marshall walked in. The mood changed to a more upbeat one as Marshall walked in, Barney high fived him and Ted hugged him before he sat down on the opposite side of Ted and Barney, who had moved to be sitting on the same side.

"So, what needs deciding?" Marshall asked, intrigued.

"Well... Barney and I... We uh, turned up at Robin's at the same time..." Ted said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wait, why were you going to Robins...?" Marshall looked at the two men infront of him, who simply looked at each other and then looked down. "Ohh... Locked on the same target?" The two nodded. "Really? This? Again?"

"It's not like either of us knew, it was just spur of the moment and well..." Ted explained.

"Look. I'm gonna do something you two should have done a long time ago." Marshall pulled out a copy of the Bro Code from his bag. Barney's eyes widened.

"Marshall! That's a copy of the Bro Code, how is that going to help anything?" Barney asked.

"Remember when you first slept with Robin, and you made me analyse this entire thing for a loop hole?" Marshall asked.

"Wait, what?" Ted looked confused. Barney hushed him with an action of the hand.

"Well, I found an article perfect for this occasion. Article 62." Marshall scanned through for the right page. "Ahh, here it is. 'In the event that two bros lock on to the same target, the Bro who calls - "

"DIBS!" The two men said in unison.

" - first, has dibs." Marshall continued, sighing. "If both call dibs at the same time, the bro who counts aloud to - "

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!"

" - The fastest has dibs..." Marshall looks in disbelief. "IF both arrive at the number 10 at the same time, the Bro who bought the last round of drinks has dibs." There was a short pause.

"Wait, that was you, Marshall..." Said Barney.

"Well then." Marshall gave the two a sly look, before continuing. "If the two haven't purchased drinks yet, the taller of the two bros has dibs." Barney and Ted stood up from the booth and started trying to work out who was taller. "Okay I can't tell from here!" Marshall yelled. "Stand back to back." Barney and Ted stood back to back, both kept jostling and fussing, and standing on tip toes. "Seriously, this is impossible."

"Barney's cheating, he's standing on his tip toes!"

"Well it's only his hair that makes him taller than me, and his stupid shoes!"

"Guys! Look let's move onto the next." The two men sat down and listened to Marshall continue. "Should the two man be of equal height, a discreet game of Bro-Sham-Boo shall determine dibs, provided the chick is still there."

"This has to decide. Sudden death, first to win, wins. No best of threes, or fives, or anything." Ted insisted.

"Deal." Barney said.

"Bro. Sham. Boo!" The two said together, making the actions as they went, the triple fist pump in time with the words. Then suddenly they each made a single action with their hand. Barney spread two fingers in the scissor pose, and Ted laid his hand flat like paper.

"YES! YES YES YES! SUCK IT LOSER!" Barney cheered, standing up and pointing at Ted with a massive smile on his face.

"Such a nice winner, Barney, as always." Marshall noted. Ted looked down, smiling but clearly just covering his emotions.

"Okay, Barney, well played, you win." Ted said, standing up. "And now I have to get back, y'know, Penny and Luke are home alone. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that, he left.

"Yeah, Barney, I've got to get back too, with the baby and all, Lily's out and Marvin and Daisy are great but not too reliable." Marshall left too. Barney was left, alone in the bar. He decided to stay and finish his drink, a little toast to him, but as he did thoughts flushed his mind. He was a little drunk, he'd had a few over the evening to try and numb the argument with Ted and the pain of realising his feelings for Robin still, but now he was alone it was like he couldn't stop it, he didn't know how. His head began to spin and he knew he had to get home, he checked his phone for the time; it was already nearly midnight! He slowly got to his feet, and began to walk back home.

When he arrived he could see no lights on in his apartment. He gently and quietly opened the door, knowing Ellie would be asleep. His head still spun though and he sat down on the sofa to try and make it stop, but before he could stop himself, his eyes were closed, and he was sound out.

_**Present time**_

"So... You won...?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah!" Barney beamed. "You don't seem too happy? It was you who encouraged me last night!"

"I..." Ellie began. "I found this." She picked a box up from the floor, it was small, red, and had the words 'number 31' written on it. "You were out for a long time and I was bored and after the stories I just decided to look for anything you had left, and well, I found this... You didn't tell me dad..." Barney stared at the box, lost for words. Inside were numerous pictures of Barney and a beautiful blonde haired girl. The girl was pregnant and every picture she seemed further along the line, the last picture was of Barney, her and Ellie, and then after that there were no more. "She looks amazing, the two of you, look amazing... Why did you never tell me? She wasn't part of your stories, you never told me of anything between the two of you, it looks like you took such good care of her, what happened?"

"It was never meant to be anything but when she got in touch with me and told me, well, y'know... I was distraught, like I said. But I knew she didn't want to abort it, you, she didn't think it was right, thank God. She wasn't ready for a kid and she knew it wasn't meant to happen but she knew she had to go through with it. I'd always loved kids so well, I offered to keep you, we kept in touch, and then we started meeting, and we just got really close, I looked after her, every day, I... I loved her. I offered but she, she wanted nothing to do with it. She knew my kind, knew me by then, knew my past and didn't trust it, I mean, who would? I got her into bed with a play and that was all it was meant to be... No, she didn't believe me, she didn't want me and she got angry, the last time I saw her was after you were born, and we just went separate ways..."

"You mean she walked away from you?" Ellie asked. Barney sighed and nodded. "Dad, I... I want to meet her."

"What?"

"I want to meet number 31. I want to meet my mum, dad."


	3. She Has A Name

***gasp* Okay, what do you guys think? Story still going where you'd like? Tbf I'm not sure where I want this to go yet, I just want to keep it going so I hope you keep reading :3 If you have any ideas I'm happy to take them and incorporate them in the story and I will credit you :) Anyway! On with the story!**

"What?" Barney said again, taken a back by his daughters words.

"Dad, please, I've gone my whole life without a mother and then I find out you had an amazing love story that you completely hid from me."

"But there's no way? I've not seen her for years, I have no idea where she lives, her phone number, anything..." Barney said, trying to avoid what was happening.

"Well, I'll ask Uncle Ted, or Marshall, or Aunt Robin, or Lily!" She said, determined. Barney looked away and said nothing and then Ellie gasped. "They don't know... Do they...?" Barney shook his head slowly, still silent. "But, why...?"

"Because of who I am, they couldn't know. I told them that if it wasn't going to happen with Robin, it wouldn't with anyone, but it did happen again, after Robin I didn't want them to know, I didn't want her to know because I knew it would hurt her. Plus, it's me, it was meant to be a one time thing, it wasn't ever even meant to get to the part she was pregnant, nevermind falling in love and everything..."

"You still loved Robin the whole time..."

"Of course I did, but Ellie, when you came along you changed me and changed my life, I didn't need anyone else, I didn't need 31, or Robin, because I had you, and I know that I'll always have you, I'd give my life for you because you're the love of my life, everything I have is yours, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and - "

"But dad, at some point I'm going to grow up."

"I know..."

"What do _you _want, dad?" Ellie's words provoked thoughts Barney hadn't thought for years.

"Robin took my heart, 31 filled a gap, well, technically I filled her gap - High 5!" Barney held up his hand. "Quickly, please, so we can get past this awkwardness and forget it ever happened." Ellie slapped his hand and sighed. "And then you became my life..." Barney continued.

"Dad it's clear you loved Robin all along, you said you won right? So go and get your heart back, go and share it with Robin, rather than letting her drag it round behind her all the time, in reality, she probably feels the same about you, it's not hard to see." Barney smiled slightly, his daughter was so wonderfully intelligent and emotionally understanding, which was a massive surprise since she came from Barney, and was raised alone by Barney. "But first." She began. "First you have to tell her about 31. Infact, I think you should tell everyone, but at least Robin, she needs to know. Imagine if you got back together and then she found this." Ellie gestured to the box. "What would she think? Huh?"

"Okay..." Barney sighed standing up. "But I... I still have no idea of anything about her now, I'm really sorry Ellie..."

"It's okay dad, I understand. Besides, you've always been there for me, you're all I need, I guess I just got curious." Ellie smiled at her father as he picked up his coat and left the room.

_**Down at the bar**_

Robin was the last of the group to arrive. She shuffled in next to Barney on the right hand side of the booth, opposite Lily and Marshall, and adjacent to Ted who had pulled up a chair at the end.

"So, Barney, what's this all about?" Robin asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, first of all, Ted and I would like a apologise for the way we acted last night. It was so far out of line, and we're sorry, right Ted?" Barney hinted.

"Uh, yeah, right, I'm sorry, Robin. We really didn't mean to be so immature." Ted acknowledged. "Also, thank you, Marshall, for helping us sort things out." There was a mild bitterness in his tone, while Barney sat there grinning.

"What? Marshall?!" Lily protested. "You said you were needed at work!"

"Well, I was asked to help be the judge of something..." Marshall replied awkwardly.

"ANYWAY!" Robin interrupted. "Thank you too, Lily, for coming and calming me down."

"Ha! I'm not the only bad one now, am I?" Marshall gloated. "You said you were needed to help decide between two pieces of art work!"

"Fiiine! I admit it!" Lily retorted. "But in my defence, I was asked to help decide between two pieces of work, not sure I'd call them art though." Lily shot a glare at Ted and Barney who were slightly taken a back.

"Look, the other reason I called you here is to tell you a little story."

"No, come on, Barney let me guess, perfect year?"  
"Really, Barney? I swear you turn into Ted more and more each day!"  
"Hey! My stories are better than Barney's!"

The group protested relentlessly, but Barney wasn't hearing it. "No, this isn't a stupid bragging story, but perfect year? Challenge accepted Marshall. Also, Lily, Ted, just... just... Okay?" Barney sighed. "Look, this is a story I have to tell you all, it's something I should have told you a long time ago but in the state we were all in, I just, I felt it better to keep a secret." The group patiently sat and waited as Barney began. "This is the story of number 31..." They listened intently as he spoke of the 9 months he spent with her, hooked on his every word, until finally he finished. "And that's the story of number 31. Kathy Lena Walterson." There was a brief pause while the gang took in the story and then suddenly Ted bolted up.

"Kathy Walterson?" He asked.

"Yeah...?" Barney replied.

"I know her! She used to live just a few appartments away from Tracy!" He said, laughing slightly. "How did I, the amazing detective, not see you, ever? Not even notice?" Everyone sighed and laughed slightly that Ted still hung onto that.

"Maybe you're just not the amazing detective you think you are, Teddy boy?" Robin smirked.

"Robin, just... Okay?" Ted replied.

"I swear it, I swear you two are just swapping completely." Lily butted in, pointing at Ted and Barney.

"Well, how long ago did you last see her? Do you know where she lives now?" Barney asked, completely ignoring Lily.

"Uhm, it wasn't long after Tracy... Well, y'know..." He sighed before continuing. "I had to go back to her appartment, just to sort it out, since we used it as storage, and I saw her as I came out, and we caught up a little, but, she didn't mention you, at all, ever, Barney..." Barney looked down and sipped his drink slightly. "But hey, she probably still lives there, if anything, it's worth a shot, isn't it?" Ted smiled at Barney.

"Yeah..." Barney stopped to think. "Wait, I need to call someone first." He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Hey, Ellie! Meet me at the bar in 10 minutes, and SUIT UP! Oops! Sorry, force of habit, haha! Just, meet me here, it's urgent, you're not gonna believe this!"


	4. Family

**So! I hope you're all still enjoying this! I'm thinking of doing about 6 chapters or so? That sound good? Idk what I'm on about. Just keep reading; steer into the skid, go with the plot twists! I have no idea, just enjoy :3 **

The gang all followed Ted as they entered the building and climbed the stairs, Ted led the group, followed by Barney and Ellie, then behind was Lily and Marshall, and finally Robin who seemed somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Okay, it's just round this corner." Said Ted, stopping everyone. "We'll wait here, Barney, you go on." Barney nodded and kept walking, the other 4 friends and Barney's daughter watched and waited. Barney walked slowly up to the door of the apartment, checked his suit and tie and then carefully knocked three times. There was a pause while he glanced back at his entourage, and then the door swung open.

"Barney...?" A tall, stunningly beautiful blonde haired woman stood there in an adorable blue dress. Her deep brown eyes widened as she realised it really was him.

"Hey 31, not seen you for a while." Barney grinned cheekily.

"Barney! Oh my God! I thought I'd never see you again!" She pulled him into a hug. Suddenly Ellie walked out from the corner of the corridor.

"Mum...?" Kathy let go of Barney and looked down the corridor at the younger, blue eyed version of herself.

"Ellie...?" She laughed as her eyes welled up. "Is that really you?"

"Mum!" Ellie shouted running towards her, her eyes tearing up too, the two embraced and just sobbed, Barney put his arm round both of them, and they just stood there for almost two solid minutes just hugging and sobbing.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Ted whispered to Robin. Robin didn't reply though, she just looked away.

"Uh, Ted, look sorry, I'm really busy, and I need to go, can you just, y'know, let Barney know?"

"Oh... Yeah, alright, okay..." Ted watched as Robin walked off down the corridor but he was interrupted by Lily and Marshall pulling him forwards towards the apartment.

"Hey, Kathy!" Ted said.

"Ted too? I'm going to get really emotional in a minute!" Kathy laughed.

"This... wasn't really emotional?" Barney said slowly looking at Kathy and his daughter's teary faces.

"Kathy these are our friends; Marshall and Lily!" Ted said, introducing the pair. "Before you ask, yes they're married, it's a long, long story! Also, Barney, Robin told me to tell you that she's busy and she had to leave... I'm sure you'll meet her soon too, Kathy!"

"Aw, this has made my day!" Kathy said, holding her hands to her chest. "Ellie, you're so grown up!"

"I'm so glad I've finally met you, mum..." They hugged again.

"Well Ellie, I'm fine if you want to see Kathy whenever you like, but uh, actually right now I wanted to talk to Kathy, so I hope you don't mind if we can talk alone for a bit...?" Barney asked.

"No, no! We don't mind at all, do we?" Lily spoke up for the group. She ushered them away. "Ellie you can stay at ours tonight, if you want? Stay with the two of us, Daisy, Marvin and our baby?"

"Of course! I could do with talking to Marvin and Daisy so that'd be great." She beamed.

"You know, you really should stop calling him 'our baby', he's not _that _young anymore." Laughed Ted.

"Hey, we're already losing two kids, until he's at least 16 he's our baby. That's how it's staying." Lily said sternly as the 4 of them huddled off down the corridor leaving Barney and Kathy alone. Kathy ruffled Barney's hair.

"Well, Barney Stinson... Who'd have thought, eh?" She sighed, Barney laughed nervously.

"Hah, uh, so, Kathy, you do remember the last time we saw each other, right?"

"You think I could forget that? I was in immense pain Barney, I'd just shoved a baby out!" She giggled.

"Yes but, you hated me..." Barney looked down and Kathy's mood suddenly changed.

"Come in Barney." She gestured inside. The two walked in and sat down on Kathy's sofa. Kathy took Barney's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Barney, I have to say I'm so desperately sorry. I know at the time, I hurt you a lot, and I was foolish, so so foolish. Letting you go was the biggest mistake, and I did love you too, but with the stress of everything going on I just... I was young, naive, I didn't know what I was doing and I'm so sorry..."

"Kathy please." Barney interrupted. "I have to tell you now, this, it can't ever happen. There was a time when I loved you, I really did, and I was ready to try and change again, and y'know, having Ellie really did change me, but I was ready to change for you as well as Ellie, and you... You crushed that. Kathy this can't happen. I love Robin. You'll always have a place in my heart, and we'll always have the memories, but I love Robin, and my mistake was ever letting her get away from me. I love Robin, and if we get close, and get Ellie's hopes up, and anything goes wrong... It'd crush all three of us. I can't let that happen, Kathy." Barney looked straight at her. Kathy swallowed down her emotions as he talked.

"Right..." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Barney..."

"I'm sorry too, I really am, I know I shouldn't have come back but I decided it was time to tell Ellie about you, and she wanted to know you. I'm delighted she did, it's great to see you again, but... Just, please understand?"

"I understand."

"Thank you... I think I need to go..." Barney stood up slowly. Kathy just sat there. "I'll see you tomorrow? I'll bring Ellie round... Kathy, I'm sorry..." And those were his last words, as the door shut behind him. He stood at the other side of the closed door for a second, beathing heavily, choking back his tears, he hoped what he was doing was right, but he was doing it anyway, and with that, he left.

_**The Eriksen's House**_

Three teenagers sat together in a small duvet fort they'd created, the only light on in the room was a small lamp they'd placed in the middle of them.

"So, you met your mother? The famous #31?" Marvin said. "How'd it go?"

"Really really great!" Beamed Ellie. "Really great. It's great, it was just great. So great."

"One more and I'll believe you." Laughed Daisy. Ellie paused, then sighed.

"I'm worried..."

"What about?" Marvin questioned.

"Dad, Mum, everything." Ellie began. "He didn't come home till late the other night, turns out him and Uncle Ted argued over Robin again, and now all this is going on with Kathy and I don't know what's going to happen. It's great I've met my mum but this could all get so confusing so easily. I have no idea what he really wants, who he's going to end up with and if that'll even be possible. You know what they're like, the 5 of them are probably more immature than us lot kids." Marvin and Daisy nodded in agreement before hugging up either side of Ellie.

"Hey, Cus, don't worry, alright? We're here for you, and nothing drastically bad is going to happen, look on the bright side, you've met your mum, you have two parents, and I'm sure everything will turn out happy." Daisy reasured. Ellie took a deep breath.

"I really, really hope so."


	5. Remember, Remember, All We Fight For

**Woo I've reached Chapter 5 and people are still interested this is amazing, this is GAAAHHHH! To quote Barney. **  
**I'm thinking about ending it soon though so I don't run out of ideas and lose interest, as I've said, so I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters as much as the rest! :) Also, favourites and reviews are lovely so y'know, I appreciate them very much :3 Enjoy!**

There was loud knocking at Robin's door. _Oh god _she thought. _It's him, oh God, what do I do? I'm so stupid, I was such a fool to just run off last night, he probably hates me! Well he loves her anyway... _Her thoughts trailed off.

"Robin, I can tell you're in there." The man's voice spoke calmly, almost reasurringly. "Sometimes you think aloud." _Dammit! _She thought. "See!" Robin sighed. She took one look in the mirror to check she looked okay, then opened the door.

"Heeey! Barney! Hi!" She smiled. Barney smiled back, walking in. The Robin's tone changed. "Okay, before anything, I have to say I'm sorry for just walking off last night, I didn't mean it, I wasn't really busy, I just had to get away and I'm sorry - "

"Robin." Barney interrupted her frantic speech but she didn't stop.

"And I think it's totally cool you've met her again, found her again, it's great, so great, really great, it's just... Great!"

"Robin!"

"I mean, you two have Ellie and now each other and that's just super! Y'know, it's literally just..."

"Robin!"

"What?!" By this point Barney was holding her by her shoulders, trying to stop her, calm her down. There was a short pause while he gazed into her wonderful eyes, and the without warning he pressed his lips to hers. It was a good minute of just pure passion before they broke apart.

"Robin, I love you." Everything seemed to stop. Barney had already had one second that would never end in his life, but this was another, difference was this one, he never wanted it to end, ever. "The biggest mistake I ever made was letting you go. Was making you choose between me and your career, was making you go through putting up with me, even if my ideas were awesome and I can't believe we had to stay in a hotel without wifi where I couldn't post on my website."

"You're an idiot." Robin laughed, and Barney grinned more than he ever had before. Those three words were all he needed to hear, they meant more than any other words in the dictionary, put together, they were all he needed. He grabbed her and held her tight and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Barney, I'm sorry I didn't make you feel valued, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're not just an idiot, you're my idiot."

_**Down at the bar**_

"And that's how it happened. True Story." Barney said, lifting his glass slightly towards Ted, sat opposite him. Ted sighed and sipped his scotch.

"So you two are back together again?" He asked. Barney nodded.

"You don't really still love her, do you?"

"I guess not... I mean, I love her, with all my heart, I love her, but it became more platonic, I mean, she made it fairly obvious it was never going to happen, and when you two got married I sort of forced myself, told myself I didn't, and then when Tracy came along she was all I loved, all I still love, despite... I guess after I told the kids the story I just got caught up in it, and I remembered everything and they talked me into it. I figured maybe it was worth one more go, hell if anyone can help me get over Tracy it'd be the person the whole story started with, right?" He sighed again. "I'm happy for you, Barney, and her. You're so good together. You're a perfect match."

"What do you mean, 'the person it all started with?' Ted, didn't you start telling the story of when you met me? Your best friend?"

"Well if I was starting with best friends I'd have to start with Marshall and - "

"Thanks anyway, Ted!" Barney laughed, cutting him off. "I think Robin and I can work out this time, I mean, our careers have stepped back, we know each other so well that we can just pick up where we left off, I think we're finally ready."

"This is really happening, isn't it..." Ted sounded exhausted. "I'm going to be the only one alone now, aren't I? I just..." He put a hand to his mouth, and Barney could see him tearing up.

"Bro, look, I'm sure there's someone out there who can help you, y'know they probably aren't even far away. They may not be the one, but there is someone else, I promise, and Ted, you'll never be alone, you have Robin and I, and Marshall and Lily, and two wonderful children you've nurtured into amazing young adults. Ted, just remember this, you are awesome, and just remember all the legendary stories we've shared, and told, there's plenty more to come." Barney scooted round and put an arm round Ted. Ted laughed through his pain.

"I just feel so overwhelmed by it all, Barney, it's like I spent 10 years looking for her, I was ready for her to walk into my life for 10 years, and then after all of that, I waited for longer than I had the prize..." Barney said nothing in responce, he just sat there, with his best friend, and kept and arm round him. "Sorry, Bro... I know I'm spoiling the mood and everything, this is cause for celebration! But, I can't let you get married again yet, Barney."

"Why's that?" Barney said, taking the arm back from around Ted's shoulders.

"Because a BrO.A.P. doesn't let another BrO.A.P. get married until he's at least like, 60." The pair laughed and drank, and just shared a beautiful evening, just the two of them, in the bar, and for one night just forget everything that had happened, all the pain and the growing up, and just spent a night drinking and laughing, and enjoying life, like the old times, like in their stories.


End file.
